Various headrests are known in the art which include a headrest body pivotally coupled to a pair of vertical mounting posts for enabling the headrest body to pivot in a forward and rearward direction to achieve a desired position of angular adjustment relative to a vehicle seat back. Such headrests are also known to include various ratcheting mechanisms which allow the headrest to pivot forwardly yet limit or prevent rearward pivotal movement of the headrest for safety reasons.
Many of these known mechanisms are complicated in design and require numerous linkages and interaction of several parts for the operation of the ratchet mechanism. Additionally, the ratcheting mechanism often requires additional structure attached between the headrest body and each of the headrest posts to allow the headrest to pivot about each of the vertical posts.